USUK: Easter Egg Surprise
by Annabelle-Kirkland
Summary: It's Easter and England and America had planned on going to France's for a nice holiday. That was not how it went at all. When finding an egg hidden in the bushed, the two go on a journey to find the other two. But with these two, anything can really happen. Contains yaoi and lots of fluff.


**Yeah, yeah I'm a little late. Who cares? I hope you all enjoy this little fanfiction! I really did put a lot of effort into it so please leave a review for me. A request even if you want.**

**Enjoy!**

"Come on England!" America yelled, waving his arms wildly, "Hurry up! You'll miss the whole day going that slow!" The poor Brit huffed as he clutched his side, glaring up at the American.

"Give me a break you twat!" he clutched his knees as he hunched over, trying to catch his breath, "I-I'm not as energetic or fit as you. It's your fault for getting us lost goddammit!" The two had been driving to their destination when they had run out of gas in the middle of nowhere. The person towing the car in fact drove the car to a shop, but left the couple stranded. America of course simply said they could walk.

What a mistake that was.

Alfred laughed and ruffled Arthur's hair before picked him up bridal style, scooping him up as if he barely weighed anything.

"This working for you?" he chuckled, nuzzling his face so their noses rubbed against each other. Immediately, Arthur's face flushed a deep red, always hating being treated like the woman of the relationship. It insulted the very manhood attached to him, not to mention being bloody embarrassments beyond all standards in his opinion. It was the second worst thing next to being dressed like a woman.

"P-put me down!" he protested, crossing his arms and trying to resist smiling as his face was pressed up against his lover's, "I am perfectly capable of walking myself!" The American chuckled, kissing his nose before setting him down.

"Don't be so mean. I'm just trying to help~" he ruffled his hair and put his hand in his pocket, "I want this to be a nice relaxing day for the two of us. It's Easter! And I bet this is better than you hanging out with the Easter Bunny all day. You should be grateful that France had invited us all over."

"I do not know the Easter Bunny!" Arthur growled, glaring at him, "He's always gone when I go to see him! And also that stinky frog just wants to show off how delicious he can make the eggs! Seriously it's that ego of his!" That just made Alfred laugh, not expecting the Brit to take the question so seriously.

"Dude calm down," he looked around and his face lit up, "There's his house!" He grabbed the Englishman's hand and started running, practically dragging England behind him. "I found it!" The shorter blonde shrieked, his free arm and legs flailing as he struggled to keep his balance.

"You bloody idiot I can't keep up!" he cried out, afraid of spraining an ankle or worse at this rate. He felt like he was being hauled through the grass, making this romantic date definitely start on a bitter note. After all, going to heaven and saying that he was killed by an overexcited American really wouldn't sit well.

"Sorry!" he let go of his arm, "I just got excited! I can't help it!" His voice was getting a little bit whiny as he pouted, not like being yelled at. It was Easter! A time of getting together as friends, right? "Hey! There's an Easter egg!"

Arthur's eyes lit up and his head lifted. "Really?! It must be from the Easter Bunny then!" he sprinted ahead of America like a little kid, "There has to be something in it, right?! That's what Easter Eggs are for! I mean there could be chocolate, money, treasure, or-" He skidded to a sudden stop when he reached the peculiar looking colored egg. It was beautiful, swirling silver decorations wrapping around it along with bright blue sparkles. There was the faintest of lines in the middle of it, revealing where it would open.

Finally he cracked it and found a piece of paper in it. "America! There's a message inside of it!" he pulled it out and squinted at the small letters as Alfred knelt down beside him.

_I see you've found a very special egg today. This is just the start of a special Easter adventure for you. But this will only work if you have a companion with you, so make sure you have one of those._

"You can be the companion America!" England said, voice in it's childish high pitched shriek, "It will be like Doctor Who! I'll be David Tennant and you can be my Rose!"

"Dude you're such a dork," Alfred rolled his eyes, "Finish it! I want to know what we need to do!"

_Now that you have your companion, get ready for the fun to begin. There are exactly three eggs hidden, meaning you have two more to find. Each one will come with a hint of where the next one will be. Finding them in order is obviously vital to getting all of this right. First hint? Where time stands._

"Where time stands…" Arthur frowned and folded the piece of paper, "Where time stands… that doesn't give us much to go on!" It was only three words for heaven's sake! How could he get a place with something so vague? Not that he was going to give up or anything. Oh no. This was something he was going to follow through with to the last egg. A real message from the Easter Bunny! How lucky was he?! Wait until he told all of his magical friends!

"Well think about where time could be a big deal?" America suggested, crossing his arms as he thought, "Got any ideas?" England looked at the sky, searching his brain for something.

"…Big Bentley!" he suddenly proclaimed loudly, eyes widening. "How did I not think of it sooner~? If time can stand then that old clock can do the job!" Alfred squeaked as he was yanked to his feet, him being the one dragged this time for once. He was too shocked to kick his strength in and simply flip the Brit over.

"Come on try to not go too fast! You'll rip my arm off at this rate!"

"Egg first! Arms later!"

~Le Timeskip~

After entering a weird blue box, the couple was now in London. England breathed in deeply, trying to soak in the fresh air. He really did miss the smells of his home country sometimes. "Now, to Big Ben!"

America held onto the Brit's hand, not wanting him to rush everything. Though he enjoyed seeing him act like such a child he wouldn't be able to stand not having this be memorable instead of a blur of events. He wanted them both to soak in every detail, every second even. "Iggy, you have the rest of the day to find these three," he kissed his cheek, "Calm down. Don't you want to make some memories instead of rushing right past them?"

Arthur paused, thinking over what the American was saying. Alfred did have many fair points. He was being a little rash with all of this. He was with his lover on an epic quest after all. "I guess you're right America," he smiled a little, "I'm just so excited to figure out what the prize is at the end. Of course we'll share it."

Laughing, America ruffled England's hair. "Yeah. Now let's just stroll around that clock and casually look for the egg."

Arthur let his hand cling around Alfred's strong one. Though he acted like he despised how obnoxious the lover could be and such, he felt a blush creep onto his face. Usually he would pull his hand away and yell at him for being a bloody git. But he didn't really mind it in reality. He loved how he could be with the man he loved for a relaxing time.

But if that got out he would die of embarrassment.

America hummed as he looked up at the clock tower. He had to confess it really did look nice, even though it wasn't as cool as the Statue of Liberty. "I guess this looks a little awesome," he finally admitted, "I mean for a clock it's okay. Statue of Liberty is way better though."

England shot him a glare, growling a little. "Don't mention anything made by that stinky Frenchman in my presence. He's a perverted bastard with no life."

"Yeah, yeah," Alfred rolled his eyes, "You hate him, he hates you. You hate him more than he hates you. Bloody wars, grudges, blah blah blah!" He smirked down at the Brit. "For once can you say his name without a scowl on your face?"

Arthur stuttered as he tried to form words in defense, but then he saw a glittering object near the top of the clock tower. No normal human eye would have seen it, but he had been in the exact right spot where the sun would reflect the light. It must had been placed extremely well since it hadn't fallen off. Immediately he forgot about the entire conversation about France, entering into his child self. "There it is!" he exclaimed, eyes sparkling in excitement, "Come on!"

Alfred squeaked as he was dragged once again. He wasn't used to it, he was the one that was supposed to drag him! Not the other way around! Maybe this whole thing wasn't going to go as smooth as he had planned.

Oh well, as long as they got to the end.

England eventually slowed down when they got to the stairs, not wanting to trip and hurt his lover. Sure he wanted the egg but risking the wellbeing of America was a big no-no. Instead he paced himself to Alfred's strides. "Your legs are really long!" he panted, "Yeesh!"

"My legs are perfect," the American grinned, "Yours are just short!" England's face turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"You… you…" he slapped him hard on the arm and ran ahead, "I'll prove you wrong you blimey bastard!" He raced up the stairs, ignoring the pain in his side. He wasn't going to be one-upped so easily! But as he got to the top of the stairs, he collapsed, panting. When he looked up, America was sitting up there drinking a soda.

"What the hell?!" the Brit managed to get out, "H-how-?"

"Dude you're slow," Alfred helped him to his feet and slung him over his shoulder easily. "You okay though? You really shouldn't run like that with that frail feminine figure of yours."

"I will slap you…" he grumbled weakly, but didn't struggle that much. His eyes didn't close due to him not wanting to miss anything, but he was still slightly worried about the height they were at. "Do you see the egg?"

"Yup. One problem, I can't reach it."

The egg rested on the inside of the face of the clock. No human would ever be able to reach it, except for maybe Sealand who seems to have extreme jumping powers somehow. Even so, nations weren't technically human. Alfred could jump high, but it would be horribly risky. "Well dammit…" America started but then the Brit got an idea.

"Let me up."

"What?"

"I said let me up!" he yelled, scrambling to get out of his lover's grip. Alfred set him down and immediately Arthur went behind him, grabbed his shoulders, and wrapped one leg around his hip. "Okay America this is a hard but simple task and I want you to do your best to not fail. No pressure."

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Alfred shrieked but it was too late as England put his free foot on the taller blonde's shoulder.

"I need to get that egg and you're the only ladder I have available at the moment! I mean think about it Alfie," he kissed the top of his head out of excitement, "Why else would the Easter Bunny have told that I need a companion? Two people to complete a valiant quest! Doesn't it sound great?" America sighed.

"…be careful you dickhead."

"Yes ma'am!" he proclaimed happily, putting his other foot on Alfred's shoulder, "I need you to stay as still as possible for me so you don't fall on your face and I don't fall to a very painful trip to the hospital." That didn't make him feel any better, Al was scared. He wanted to tell him to get down so he would be hurt.

It was too late for that.

Arthur reached for the egg, biting his lip in concentration. One slip and he would tumble down and be severely injured. His fingertip brushed against the surface of the Easter egg, so close to being in his reach. He cursed and stretched further, not caring how much it would strain his ankles. He took a deep breath and lifted one foot off of America so he could get farther.

Feeling the pressure leave his right shoulder, Alfred's eyes widened. What was that stubborn idiot doing?! He was going to get himself killed if he lost his balance! Was an Easter egg that important to him?

England struggled to keep himself planted firmly on the American's shoulder. He was calm to everyone else, but on the inside he was screaming and crying to God himself for some sort of miracle. He was terrified. Scared he was going to fall and plummet into darkness.

They had found that egg though. It couldn't have been some sort of wild coincidence, there was a reason. The Easter Bunny picked him and Alfred of all people! He couldn't just abandon it because he was getting nervous. He had fought battles, killed innocents, suck ships, ruled the world in fact! And yet he was ready to be bested by a few centimeters too short?

Yeah right.

Finally Arthur gave up being careful and whipped his arm forth, fingers wrapping around the small egg. It was amazing. He had really managed to grab it! Against all odds he was a hero! Sure he was definitely exaggerating way too much, but his mind was in his childish mode! He wouldn't even question America being a total toddler at this moment.

"I got it!" he proclaimed loudly, waving it wildly as he set his other foot carefully on his boyfriend's shoulder. America beamed up at him and took a few careful steps back from the edge.

"Great job-" he started, but then he felt the Brit's footing slowly slip on his jacket material, "ENGLAND!" Arthur's eyes widened as he fell forward. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. His life flashing in front of his eyes. And he even made a quick prayer to God.

_"Please God I promise if you let me get out of this without a horrid injury I will go to church every Sunday and even Wednesdays! I'll become a street preacher! I'll give money to every single homeless person I see when walking down the street! I'll stop cursing! I'll be nice to Francis for an entire year! I'LL THROW AWAY ALL MY PORN MAGAZINES I PROMISE!"_

Suddenly, he realized he wasn't falling anymore. He was actually safe on some sort of surface. Or whatever was keeping him aloft. His eyes had been squeezed shut due to fear, but he slowly opened them to look into those cerulean blue eyes. "Am I in heaven..?" he mumbled, dazed.

"No you're not!" America snapped, glaring at his boyfriend with some sort of mix of emotions, "You almost died you asshat! I'm not sure if I should kiss you or punch your teeth out!" He had practically had a heart attack when realizing that the Brit was falling, his immediate reaction was catching him. Or attempting to anyway. If it had been anyone else, he would have died or been wounded beyond repair.

"Alfred," England's green eyes shined in admiration, "You actually save me." Al blinked a few times, holding himself back as he processed that statement.

"Well yeah of course I did! Do you really think I would have decided to let you hurt yourself?" he sighed and smiled a little, "I'll forgive you though. Now open that egg up why don't you? I mean you did almost die trying to get it after all."

Arthur smiled, the cute trick always worked on the American after all. He cracked the egg open and glanced at the piece of paper.

_Congrats! If you got this then you didn't die! I hope you and your companion didn't run into too much trouble. You're really a great pair if you managed to cooperate that well after all. Now I need you to follow the next clue. Where brown is green and yellow always flashes by._

"Where brown is green and yellow flashes by…" England mumbled, crossing his arms as America set him back on his feet, "What on Earth..? Where would that even make sense? There's no place like that!" Great! A dead end! Unless they were talking about some foreign place or an alien planet, which was unlikely, all colors were the same on Earth.

"…" America's face lit up, "Lady Liberty!"

"Do you have to bring how amazing your land marks are every time you're over here?!"

"No! I mean Lady Liberty is a clue! Remember that when France shipped the statue over to America it was bronze! AKA, the color brown. But after all of the winters and weathering then it turned a green color, the one it is to this day! But the yellow makes no sense-"

"NEW YORK CITY!" England's eyes widened, "Alfred Jones you are an absolute genius!" America raised an eyebrow and pushed his glasses up his nose, not used to the Brit calling him anything close to that.

"I am?"

"Yes~!" he actually kissed him, "New York City is the answer! The Statue of Liberty and the yellow streaks! Taxi's! No New Yorkers drive! They all ride in those ozone killing vehicles! We need to go to New York City!" Alfred was shocked at the kiss but gave a smile.

"What are we waiting for Doctor? Let's go!"

~Le Timeskip~

America breathed in the lovely New York City air. It was definitely refreshing, London's air was so stuff and smelled of tea. Here it smelled like coffee, grease oil, and a fresh rain. He smiled brightly and hugged England tight. "Last egg. I can't believe it! We're awesome, aren't we?"

Arthur chuckled, nuzzling him a little. "Yes we are." For once, he felt okay to keep his guard down. No tsundere rants, no glares… this childish spell put on him made him a new person. Yes he would probably turn normal when this was all over, but not just yet.

The city was bustling with the normal activity and that's when it all hit the Brit hard in the gut. "Um… America? We might have a slight problem. We're in the middle of one of the busiest cities in America. How are we supposed to find a small little egg through all of this mess?"

Alfred glanced at him, seeing how his mood went sour quick. He really hadn't thought of that either. "Well let's find a place that isn't so loud. The Easter Bunny is a smart rabbit after all. There has to be a place for him to burrow, so there has to be actual soil-"

"What's one of your most famous national parks here?" Arthur interrupted, staring at the scenery. America blinked a couple of times and thought for a few seconds before answering.

"Central Park? It's a really awesome one too! I mean there's a ton of acres-"

"Taxi now, trivia on state parks later."

~Another Timeskip because Author is Lazy~

"Thank you!" England yelled as he got out of the taxi. America got out his wallet and quickly paid the driver.

"Keep the change dude, you deserve it for driving a crazy nutjob like him." With that he got out and followed his boyfriend. "Don't just run off like that! This is New York, not some small English city!" Arthur rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I know it's not! I don't need you being an ass," he snapped, "I can take care of myself perfectly fine-"

"Really? Big Ben? Ring a bell?" Alfred raised an eyebrow, "I know you're heading into your tsundere mode but please try to be pleasant somewhat." He was starting to get annoyed, but he wouldn't let it show. He wanted the Englishman to have fun but would have hated to see him get hurt. Though when the Brit got into one of his moods he seemed to grow ten times more adorable!

"…sorry." He grumbled it more than making it sound like an apology. "Now can we please get to the park? I'll make up for being a jerk later." He did feel bad, but he would never be able to admit that he was wrong.

They went inside the park area. Due to people being at their own homes for Easter, it was pretty much vacant. It didn't take Arthur's eyes long to find the egg. He grinned and ran off, sprinting to get to it. "The last egg! Come on Alfie! We're so close!"

He skidded to his knees, not caring about the grass stains that would be left on his pants. Picking the egg up, he felt America's faint presence behind him. Finally he opened it up.

What was inside it sent him a shock.

Instead of a piece of paper, there was a ring settled in a classic ring case material. It was that fluffy white kind with the silk like feel to it. There was a gem sitting proudly in the middle of the silver band. "W-what on Earth..?" he squinted at the message at the top of the egg as he got to his feet.

_Congratulations Arthur. You've found the treasure. Now will you say yes please?_

He turned around and saw America on one knee. The American took the egg out of Arthur's hand and held it up, a smile on his lips. "Arthur Kirkland, where you stand is the exact place I told you that I loved you. This was where a journey began, and another one shall commence if you answer this question right. This was all my doing. The eggs, the places they were hidden, everything. I know you probably want to punch me but hear me out.

"You're a pain sometimes yes. You're stubborn, you're rude, you can be vulgar, you're haughty, you're constantly shouting at me, and you can't keep your cool for one moment. You fiddle with your sleeves when you're nervous. You are considered abusive to me according to other countries. You look at the most vile material and those magazines I find in your house make me want to puke. Most don't consider you cute, or a very cool person.

"But while you're that, you're also forgiving eventually, kind, beautiful, fearless, and someone worth this ring. I love how your eyebrows go up when you're happy. How you hug me even though you blush like crazy when you do so. How you forgave me for doing one of the most horrible things I could have ever done. I betrayed you for independence, yet you welcome me back with arms open wide. You loved me, when no one would. And that's why I can honestly say that I love you. This Easter Egg Hunt was a simple adventure that has come to an end. But the one we can have together is one that will never have a conclusion. Now will you, Arthur Kirkland, do the honor of marrying me?"

England felt the tears streaming down his cheeks, his knees buckling. He felt like everything was just going so fast. One second he's looking at an Easter egg, the next he's faced with a decision that could change his whole life. And to think that all of this had been planned by the very man he had always called an idiot. The car low on gas, the road they had taken to get to France's place, the way the eggs were hidden, and even the place they were hidden. No one in all of his life had done something like that for him. Just hearing that America had put effort into doing this made his heart about jump out of his throat. He thought no would have loved him enough to do that.

How wrong he was apparently.

But he didn't even have to think about his choice. He knew the moment Alfred got on his knee what he was going to say. "Of course I will you git," he managed to croak out, tears flowing so freely he wasn't sure how long he was going to last before they made him burst into heaving sobs.

America smiled and slid the ring onto Arthur's ring finger. A symbol that the two were now bonded together. Standing up, the American kissed the jewel carefully before leaning in to kiss his new bride to be.

"Happy Easter England."

~The End~


End file.
